


Утро в Сиэтле

by dead_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Underage Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: Одно дождливое утро, которое многое изменило в жизни братьев
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Утро в Сиэтле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_blues20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/gifts).



> 🎵 Agnes Obel “Familiar”

Когда бы Дину не доводилось бывать в Сиэтле, там всегда шли дожди, всегда небо было затянуто грязными облаками, всегда промозглый ветер пробирал до костей, не давая согреться ни лишней рубашкой, ни выпивкой, ни сексом. Складывалось впечатление, что Сиэтл просто-напросто не любил Дина, поэтому моментально портил погоду, даже если прогнозы и обещали солнечные дни всю неделю.  
Дин вздохнул и отвернулся от замызганного мотельного окна, снова вернувшись к чтению журнала, который он наобум прихватил со стойки регистрации, когда отец заселял их. Буквы на журнальных листах неумолимо сливались в какую-то абракадабру, старенький телик выдавал только белый шум, а Сэм что-то зубрил, игнорируя любые подначки. Дину было чертовски скучно, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать — загипсованная до середины бедра нога позволяла разве что с горем пополам добраться до ванной их крошечного номера.   
Охота в Мэне не задалась с самого начала — сперва отец и Сэм снова разругались (в последнее время всё чаще), потом оказалось что “парочка гулей”, про которых упоминал Бобби, — это целое сраное гнездо, и, в довершение всего, Дин, в погоне за одним особенно резвым ублюдком, умудрился запнуться, грохнувшись в свежевырытую могилу, и сломал ногу. Но даже дикая боль и открытый перелом были не так плохи, как полный разочарованности взгляд отца. Поэтому последние недели отец охотился в одиночку. Закидывал братьев в очередной мотель по дороге и пропадал на несколько дней. Никаких “как себя чувствуешь”, никаких “с каждым бывает”. Минимум слов, тонны разочарования.  
Дин вновь вздохнул и, свернув журнал трубкой, запустил его в брата:  
— Эй, ботаник, притащи мне пива.  
Сэм увернулся и тяжело, исподлобья, посмотрел на Дина. Ничего не ответил, но достал банку пива из стоящего рядом холодильника, кинул её брату и снова уткнулся в свои учебники. Дин нахмурился. С братом в последнее время происходила какая-то херня. Помимо постоянных ссор с отцом, Сэм стал молчалив, в любое свободное от охоты время сразу же утыкался в свои книги. Да и вообще, складывалось подозрение, будто Сэм всячески пытался избегать Дина. Даже в машине или, тем более, крошечном номере, Сэм будто бы специально находил самый дальний от него угол и обустраивался там. Дину было обидно, но он поначалу надеялся, что брат просто перебесится. Но недели шли, а ощущение так и не пропадало, и Дину всё больше казалось, будто он находится между двух огней. И если к отцовскому осуждению он уже давно привык, то внезапная холодность Сэма, да ещё его странные тяжёлые взгляды, которые время от времени ловил на себе Дин, были для него в новинку.   
— Сэм. Сэмми.   
— Я занят, — раздражённо буркнул брат.   
— Сэээээм, — ещё противнее протянул Дин. Сэм вскинул голову, зло сверкнув на него глазами.  
— Что такого срочного?! Разве не видишь, я занят!   
— Не, не вижу. Вижу только то, что ты ведёшь себя как цыпочка с пмс. Огрызаешься на любое слово, фиг допросишься что-либо сделать. Какого черта происходит, Сэмми?  
Сэм обозвал его придурком и отвернулся к учебникам. Дину было чертовски скучно.   
— Сэээээм. Не будь сучкой. Сэм. Сэм. Сэээммииии.  
Сэм демонстративно повернулся спиной, ещё и натянув наушники от плеера на голову. Дин чертыхнулся, пошарил рукой под кроватью и, выудив смятую банку из-под пива, кинул в Сэма. В этот раз ему увернуться не удалось, и банка с глухим стуком врезалась в голову. Сэм ойкнул, обернулся к брату, сверкнув на него глазами. Потом отложил в сторону плеер с наушниками, и, почесав ушибленный затылок, вздохнул:  
— Ты не отстанешь, верно?  
Поднялся, прошелся по комнате, нервно теребя рукав кофты, а потом повернулся к Дину и выпалил одним словом:  
— Кажетсяявтебявлюблён.  
Пиво ударило в нос, Дин закашлялся, пачкая и без того грязные простыни.   
— Чего?   
Сэм пожевал губы, выдохнул, и повторил спокойнее:   
— Кажется, я в тебя влюблён.   
— Это, что, какая-то тупая шутка, — расхохотался Дин. Пожалуй, громче, чем обычно. Но Сэм не выглядел как шутник. Весь пунцовый, он обиженно сверкал глазами на брата из под своих косм. Дин вздохнул: — Сэм, это всё просто гормоны. Подростковая лабуда. Найдёшь в школе цыпочку, и всё пройдёт. Но я польщён.   
— Нет.   
— Что "нет"?   
— Нет, это не гормоны и не подростковое. Я знаю. Я долго об этом думал, Дин.   
— Сэмми…   
— Помнишь Мориссу?   
— А?   
— Восьмой класс, перед самыми летними каникулами.   
А, эта Морисса. Дин помнил. Задорная блондиночка с веснушками, одноклассница Сэма. Будь она старше, Дин и сам не прочь бы был с ней познакомиться. Сэм сох по ней с первого дня, как они появились в той школе, и в последние дни перед каникулами набрался таки храбрости пригласить её погулять. И, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, если вдруг гуляния закончатся более интимно, попросил у брата совета.   
— Это был просто поцелуй.  
— Нет. Я не чувствовал того же с Мориссой. И с Эми тоже. С ними всё было иначе.   
Дин с силой провёл рукой по лицу. Чёртов поцелуй. Знал же, что не стоило так делать. Что нужно было просто сказать что-то вроде: "ну, в общем, суёшь язык ей в рот, вот и всё". Но Сэмми выглядел таким несчастным. Совсем как сейчас. Дин отчётливо чувствовал, как под ним начинает раскаляется адская сковородка.   
— Сэм. Это ничего не значит. Это просто от неопытности. Тебе стоит больше общаться с людьми и меньше сидеть в книжках.   
Из пунцового лицо Сэма стало бледным, брови сурово съехались на переносице, и он в один широкий шаг сократил и без того небольшое расстояние между ними, почти нависая над Дином.  
— Я. Знаю. Что. Чувствую, — Сэм был зол и в отчаянии. — Я знаю. И думаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое.  
— Стоп. Замолчи. — Этот разговор нужно было сразу оборвать. Едко пошутить, обозвать девчонкой или ещё что-нибудь такое. Он ненавидел быть с Сэмом грубым, но все эти разговоры были… недопустимы. И хвала богам, что их не слышал отец. — Ты ни черта не понимаешь. Ни в отношениях, ни в своих чувствах, ни в моих. Замолчи.  
Дин стал подниматься с кровати, надеясь сбежать от разговора и брата, от внезапной духоты крошечной комнаты, но Сэм пресёк его попытки, прижав его ладонями за плечи и резво усевшись на бёдра. В свои шестнадцать Сэм хоть и выглядел как жердь, но силы у него уже было хоть отбавляй.  
— Слезь с меня, придурок, — рявкнул Дин, брыкаясь здоровой ногой, но Сэм держал крепко.   
— А ты не смей сомневаться во мне, — в тон ему ответил Сэм, но потом продолжил тише, почти шёпотом, будто боясь, что его услышит кто-то, кроме Дина: — Я помню тот поцелуй. Помню, как ты касался меня. Помню, как испугался, когда понял, что тебе понравилось так же, как и мне. Я видел это. Дин, прошу, не оставляй меня одного с этим.  
Шёпот Сэма становился всё более лихорадочным, сливаясь в бесконечное “диндиндин”, он склонялся всё ниже и ниже, его пальцы переместились на лицо Дина, мягко касаясь щёк и уголков губ. Сейчас Дин мог легко его оттолкнуть. Сейчас Дин слишком хорошо представлял, как отец убьёт его, когда узнает. А потом вытащит из Ада и убьёт ещё раз. Мучительно и жестоко. Дин и сам бы пустил себе пулю в голову, потому что он ведь должен был беречь Сэма, защищать, а не, — он сглотнул вязкую слюну, — а не… не совращать его. Но Сэм был прав, у Дина тоже были такие чувства, хотя он и пресекал их на корню. Это было неправильным, аморальным. В конце концов, он практически сам растил Сэма, воспитывал его. Он его брат! Чёртов поцелуй. Отец убьёт Дина и будет прав.  
Сэм склонился ещё ниже и прижался своими губами к губам брата, совершенно целомудренно, будто боясь спугнуть. Где-то вечность спустя Дин почувствовал, как рот Сэма приоткрылся, как его горячий язык прошёлся по губам Дина, толкаясь; как Сэм прижался ещё теснее, словно пытаясь вплавиться в тело брата.  
Отец убьёт его, в сотый раз за это утро подумал Дин, сдаваясь. Или их обоих. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он ответил Сэму, и, тот осмелев, стал целовать Дина глубже, напористее. Его руки вновь переместились на плечи Дина, потом скользнули ниже, задирая футболку, и ниже.   
— Ох, чёрт, Сэмми, — выдохнул между поцелуями Дин, перехватывая запястье брата, когда тот залез рукой под пояс мягких штанов и сжал член Дина. — Ты не должен…  
Сэм чуть отстранился, посмотрев на брата совершенно осоловелым взглядом, потом выдернул руку из хватки Дина и торопливо приспустил штаны ему, а потом и себе. Потом снова прижался к брату, обхватил оба члена рукой, и опять стал целовать его, двигая в такт рукой. Дин глухо застонал ему в рот, выкручивая пальцами серые простыни, чувствуя, что ему нужно совсем немного. Сэм стал двигать рукой быстрее, беспорядочнее, поцелуи сменились укусами, он напрягся всем телом, вжимаясь ещё плотнее, до болезненности сжимая оба члена, чувствуя губами и кожей оргазм Дина, и простонал, кончая следом:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
В Сиэтле шёл дождь. Не противная морось, а настоящий ливень. Тяжёлые капли оглушительно барабанили по стёклам и крыше. Было десять двадцать утра. Дин Винчестер понял, что любил Сэма не только как брата. Узнал, что это — взаимно. И понятия не имел, что с этим делать.


End file.
